A new look for a new year
by emeraldwolfqueen
Summary: Hermione gets a makeover, which, in the eyes of Draco Malfoy, only improve her looks and her status. Can Draco win her heart before someone else? Can he convince her to marry him? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them all, but who doesn't. I hope JK Rowling gives the rights to the books, when she dies, to me.

Hermione sat squirming in the barber's chair. Her light brown, frizzy hair was getting a new look, and she didn't know how it would look. Her creamy, chocolate eyes worriedly ran over the scissors in front of her.

"Don't worry," the hairstylist said, "This spell is relatively easy. Your hair will remain straight until you say the counter curse. Do you want highlights?"

"Sure. What is the counter curse? Not that I would use it, as I have wanted straight hair for, like, forever."

The hairstylist mixed a highlight mix of black and purple. Laughing, she said, "I agree. I have never used the counter curse on my hair. I think that this is the perfect highlight for your hair. What do you think?"

"I really like it. If you don't mind, I do have other shopping to do…" she cut off.

"Yes, of course." The hairstylist started her work, beginning with the spell. A half hour later, Hermione left with straight brown hair, highlighted black and purple, and bangs slashing across her forehead.

She went to all of the stores necessary for school supplies, and then headed to the exit of Diagon Alley. It was time for shopping for muggle clothes for trips to Hogsmeade.

She, in total, spent $275.59, not including school supplies. It was all her money, as she had gone on a work spree.

She reached home with leather pants and shirts, tank tops, capris, skirts in leather and other fabrics, vans, studded belt, and knee-length high-heeled boots. Plus whatever make-up she wanted.

Hermione didn't have to worry about her mother complaining about the amount she was spending and what she spent it on. Her mother was still at work, thank god, with her father.

Tomorrow was the day that she went to Hogwarts. She didn't know how Harry and Ron would take her new, slim, sleek look. But she wasn't that worried. She was the same person inside still, just new on the outside.

Hermione turned to her bed stand. On it sat her Head Girl badge. She had no clue who was Head Boy, but it was not Harry or Ron, as she had already contacted them about it.

She sighed and up on her pajamas. She was tired and she had some packing to do still. She would need to get up early. Setting her alarm clock, she slipped into bed. She turned off her lamp and turned over. After all of that shopping, she was pooped, and she instantly fell asleep.

000

The blaring of her alarm clock woke Hermione with a start. It was five thirty in the morning, and if she wanted to get there on time, she had better get a move on it.

She showered, put on her make-up, which was the quickest thing that she did that whole morning. She didn't need much make-up, just mascara, eyeliner, and blush. She combed and put her hair up.

Her outfit took her the longest to do, after packing her stuff in her trunk. She finally settled for leather pants, a green, tight-fitting tube top, and her boots.

At 9 a.m. she finally dragged her trunk downstairs and next to the front door. She then turned and entered the kitchen.

Her mother nearly dropped the plate she was carrying when she saw her only daughter.

"Hermione! What is that outfit?"

"It is my new style. I like it, and I spent my own money on it," Hermione said as she relieved her mother of the plate that was seconds from dropping to the floor.

Her mom had a few graying hairs, almost brand new, as they hadn't been there the year before. She was slim and of medium height, but she had a kind air.

"It is just that you are such a good kid, and now you buy those clothes. Why?"

"Because I needed a new look, and this is the look for me."

"Fine, just be careful with how far you go."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down and ate her toast. Her mother glanced at her daughter and then at the clock. She started at what she read.

"Dear, if you want to get to the train on time, I suggest we leave fairly soon. Did you put your badge in you trunk?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good, go brush your teeth. I'll take care of your plate."

Hermione handed the plate to her mother, stood, and headed to the bathroom. She brushed and flossed, and then packed the things in her trunk, along with tons of extras, just in case.

"Dear, into the car, now!"

"Coming, Mother!"

000

Hermione sat in the Head compartment, waiting for McGanagoll and the Head Boy to come. She twitched nervously, wondering about her new look. She was one of the first here, so no one had actually seen what she looked like, so she couldn't tell what the general reaction would be.

Now it was almost time to leave, and she was getting edgier by the minute.

The door slid open and in it stood Draco Malfoy.

"Who are you?" he sneered.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes as she stood. His eyes widened as he figured out who she was and what she was wearing.

"What did you do to yourself, Granger. It is an improvement."

"Thank you so much for that rude comment, Malfoy. I take it you are the Head Boy. I guess that I am going to be sharing a dorm with you. How enjoyable," she sneered back.

"Gee, Hermione, don't be so rude."

"What did you just call me?" Hermione was in shock. She had heard her first name come from the mouth of Draco Malfoy, muggle hater, the person who hated her the most.

"Nothing… Here comes McGanagall," Malfoy said, turning a shade of red she had never seen on his face before.

"Good, both of you are here…"

A/N: Please review, and enjoy! No updates until I get 5 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own Harry Potter! Don't bother me again!

A/N: Thank you to **nina-luvs-mnms **for reviewing. I am glad that you really like it.

McGanagoll sternly looked the two students in the eye.

"I don't want any problems between you. I know that you are rivals, and don't like each other, but you will have to deal with each other most of the time."

"Yes, Professor," they said together.

"Good. You will be sharing a dorm together, and will be dealing with patrols regularly together. Your password is 'mandrake'. Don't give it out to anyone. We have had problems with friends tearing the place apart."

Hermione nodded.

"Good. Change into your school robes and start patrolling the train corridors. I need to get back to the school. And remember, behave!"

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy said as he turned to his trunk.

McGanagoll apparated and Hermione turned to face Malfoy's back.

"I will not change with you in here. Get out now!"

"Join the club. We have jackets."

Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the arm and threw him out of the compartment.

"Listen the first time, Malfoy. I won't be disobeyed," and she shut the door on his face.

Hermione pulled out her robes and slipped into them in a time span of two minutes. She looked into a pocket mirror and checked her appearance before exiting into the corridor. She found Malfoy waiting his turn to get in.

"Finally, you women take forever!"

"It was only two minutes, and I have sources that tell me it takes you all morning during the holiday to get ready," Hermione retorted. She was lying, of course, but she just wanted to scare him, just a little.

Hermione made her way down the train corridor, stopping a few fights, and talking with some friends. It took a while for Lavender and Parvati to recognize her. When they did, they were asking her questions on where she got her hair done. She quickly escaped them and kept moving down the train.

Finally, she came to the compartment she had been looking for. She slid the door open and leaned against the frame.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron looked at her. Ginny knew who she was and was holding laughter back at the looks on Harry and Ron's faces.

"Can I help you…" Ron said, looking puzzeled.

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. She saw Harry gain understanding from the corner of her eye.

"Hermione, what did you do? You look fantastic!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron suddenly jumped up and hugged Hermione enthusiastically.

"Ron, let go! Thank you, I just got a new look, that's all," and she flipped her straight hair out of her eyes.

"Can you stay awhile?" Ginny asked.

"No, I have to finish my patrol, and then I report back to my compartment. I'll see you at the feast. Save me a seat," and she walked away.

000

Malfoy was standing in the compartment when she got back.

"Your turn. I get to rest." Hermione plopped down on one of the seats and watched Malfoy put his things away. In reality, Malfoy was checking her out from between his legs, which was not at all comfy.

"Just get going Malfoy. You don't want me to kick you out again."

Malfoy gave her a worried look, and rushed out.

Waiting for him was his two cohorts, Crabbe and Goyle. They followed him through his route and back to the compartment. He turned to face them.

"Go back to the others. You aren't allowed in here."

They left, looking lost and all alone.

He sighed and entered the compartment, to see that somehow Blaise Zabani had enter, too.

"Granger, come on. It would be worth it…" Zabani was sitting close to Hermione, one hand around her, and the other trying to get under her shirt.

"Blaise, what are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing to her chest and arse?"

Zabani jumped a foot in the air, saw Malfoy, and leaped away from Hermione.

Hermione breathed again, and she stood. She advanced on Zabani, a cruel smile on her face.

"Time for you to get your just deserts, Zabani." She grabbed his arm, just like she had done to Malfoy and shoved him out of the compartment. She wiped her hands and sat down again.

"We are almost to the school," she said casually.

000

The sorting was done and Hermione couldn't eat another bite.

Dumbledore stood and excused them to their dorms. Hermione stood and left to go to her dorm, when Malfoy joined her.

"What do you want now?" She asked him, ready to go to bed and not fight.

"I was just wondering if you are going to be the same book-worm with that new look."

"No, and buzz off before I curse you," she yawned.

Malfoy wasn't about to fight with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All of my therapists must be lying to me; they say I don't own Harry Potter, only my characters.

A/N: Gracias a (Thanks to) **nina-luvs-mnms**, **jazzymine91**, and **chipped-nails** for their reviews. And I know that Malfoy is sorta out of character, but this is my story. Sorry for the long wait, but I really was having a hard time writing…

Anyway, back to the drama…

Hermione stared at her new dormitory in awe.

The room was cleverly designed with red, gold, green, and silver. There was a red and gold fainting couch with an elegant table settled next to it. The walls were covered with portraits that were staring and whispering about her and Malfoy.

She sat on the couch and lay down. Malfoy settled onto a chair and stared at her.

"What now…?" she asked, getting tired of his staring.

"Well, I was just going to say that your make-over made a big improvement. Sleep tight." He stood and started towards his room.

"Wait a minute… I don't let people insult me like that, especially men. Have you no pride and dignity. Apologize to me, now." Her eyes blazed with swirling gold and chocolate. The set of her face frightened Malfoy.

"Not until you call me 'Draco', you know, my name, Hermione…" _Oh my god! Did that just come out of my mouth!_

"Fine, **_Draco,_** now apologize!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He took her hand and brushed his lips over it as he did at the Pureblood balls that he attended. _Too late to turn back now_, he thought.

Hermione turned and walked with as much dignity as she could manage.

Her room was decorated with portraits, a red and gold four-poster bed, an armoire, and a beautiful marble bathroom connected.

Her clothes were already in the armoire, so she took a book and set it on the cherry wood nightstand next to her bed.

She grabbed her pajamas and headed to her bathroom for a late night bath to clear her head. She didn't understand Malfoy anymore. It used to be so easy. He was just a nasty, mean Pureblood, while she was a muggle-born to him.

After a half hour in the bath, she stepped out of the honeysuckle-scented cloud and dried off. She was still confused. _Sleep would be best_, she thought.

000

Hermione stepped into the Great Hall, only to be greeted by Harry and Ron.

"How is your dorm? I bet it looks so sweet!" Ron asked without waiting for her to speak.

"Is Malfoy being rotten to you? Because if he is, I'll kill him," Harry growled.

"Malfoy isn't being Malfoy at all. His changed… he is being so much nicer to me…"

"I don't trust him…"

"Harry, I don't trust him either. Malfoy has become, well, deep. Difficult to understand." Hermione mused.

"Hhhhmmmmm, well, just be careful around him."

"Yes, Father Ronald."

"Hey!" Ron shouted, insulted.

Hermione turned, laughing, to her breakfast.

She was still unable to figure the change out. _Maybe Malfoy, Draco,_ she amended, _has finally gone through puberty…_

She looked at her watch and was shocked.

"Come on, we'll be late!" she said, scrambling to grab her bag.

Hermione came to a skidding stop in front of the potions room, where Slughorn, who was still teaching, was waiting for them.

"Hurry up, Miss Granger! Come Potter, Weasley! You'll be late!"

They made it in just as the bell rang. There were three open seats, one by Malfoy, and two next to each other. Harry and Ron sat next to each other. And that left Hermione to sit with Draco.

She glared at Harry and Ron and took her seat.

"Hello, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" He asked her pleasantly.

"Umm, yes." She replied, getting her book out of her bag.

After that, Draco wasn't able to talk to her, and she was thankful. She was tired, because, unlike she said, she didn't sleep well at all. The dorm was too new, and Draco was being weird.

While she was cleaning up, Draco approached her.

"Umm, Hermione, would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" He asked sweetly.

Hermione's head snapped up.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Will you like to go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked again, losing faith in himself.

"What the hell, why not," Hermione stood and stared at Draco, "Meet me at the front doors at 9 a.m. Don't be late."

She walked away, leaving Draco breathing easier.

A/N: I would just like to mention, that when Blaise was trying to grope Hermione, I forgot to write in that she was trying to get away. Just wanted to mention that for those who were wondering… And please, review. Click the purple button in the bottom, left hand corner. I also know that it is short. All I could manage.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I called all of my lawyers, and no, they said that I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: It's been a long time, I know, but, I have problems writing a lot in a short time. But lets get back to the show…

"What did you say?" Hermione said, shock washing over her.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I think I made myself very plain." Draco sneered.

Hermione glared at him. "Sure, why the hell not. I need a new boyfriend after I dumped the last one."

"What?"

"Didn't I make myself clear enough? Yes I have had two boyfriends, both over the summer. Geezs, get over it."

"Okay, meet me at the front doors at nine. We'll go down together."

"Fine with me."

000

"Hermione, what do mean? Why can't you go to Hogsmeade with us?" Ron asked for the third time.

"I won't tell you again, Ron. I have a date with someone."

"Well, at least tell us who it is."

"No, Ron. I need to have some privacy from you once in a while. Besides, you'll find out soon."

Hermione stood and walked towards her new dorm.

"That doesn't help, you know!"

"Ron, give her some room. She doesn't have to tell you." Harry advised.

"Well, she shouldn't keep stuff from her best friends! That is just not right."

"Ron, give it a break. Hermione isn't always butting her way into your personal life, so you shouldn't," Ginny walked up and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

"Fine, but trust me, nothing good will come of her keeping this from us."

Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes.

000

All night, Hermione had been freaking out about what to wear. With only five hours of sleep under her belt, she felt even more jumply.

Draco came up behind her.

"Well, I didn't expect you to dress up for this."

Draco looked over her low cut leather bodice tank, purple short skirt, black fish-nets, and her high heeled boots.

"Yeah, whatever, I do have a reputation to maintain now."

"Well, I am not going to cramp your style. I must say, I'm not embarrassed to be with you."

"Ha ha! Yeah right."

Draco bowed to her, "Let me other you me arm, my lady."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but rested her hand on his arm.

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked Draco, when they got off the school grounds.

"Well, I thought about going on a picnic. I know a very special place."

Hermione couldn't hide her smile at Draco's enthusiasm, " Well, then, lead away."

000

"Oh my god! It is so beautiful. How did you find this place?" Hermione asked, spinning around before sitting on a clean rock.

"I found in my third year, after Harry's head had appeared. I had run into it, and when I found my way back after I got him in trouble. It was all frozen over, but, it was still very pretty."

"You just called Harry by his first name…"

"Must have slipped, after hearing you talk about him." Draco shrugged.

"I could stay here all day…"

"Well, I have food, so we are prepared for your staying here."

"Very funny. Let's see, butterbeer, chicken, rolls, fruit… my, you are prepared. How are we going to eat all this?"

"I don't know. I asked the elves to pack a little food, but this must be what they consider a little."

Eating a little fruit, she looked at Draco. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Well, I have to have the first run on the new hot girl at school. Besides, I think that I enjoy your company…"

"Oh really…"

"Yes, you can't believe how much I just want to kiss you…"

"What's stopping you?"

"Good point."

Draco put his hand on the back of her neck and brought their faces together.

Hermione had been kissed before, but never like this. She felt her legs go weak, and her usually observing mind focused on the kiss.

When they pulled apart, they felt like they were missing apart of themselves.

Hermione grinned, "We should do that more often."

Draco laughed.

A/N: I am so sorry that this is short, and it feels to that this isn't my usual writing style, please review and tell me so. I just feel out of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! Sorry, I lost my court case. I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Long time, no write. No reviews either, at least not many. Can't really get on the site right now. That thing is down. Anyway, the intermission is over…

Hermione slipped into her dorm, hoping that Harry and Ron hadn't found a way in. She didn't want to explain way she was back so late. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry.

Sighing, she headed to her bathroom. Pulling out her toothbrush, she started to brush her teeth. Her thoughts wandered back to her date with Draco.

She remembered how right it felt when he first kissed her, like they were meant to be. And, of course, what they talked about felt just as right. Even being in his company felt good.

Pulling on her pajamas, she slid into bed and tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. Her mind was just too restless to let her.

Finally she got up and headed down to the common room she shared with Draco. Stepping into the light, she was surprised to find the Draco was still up. She softly padded over to him, but he didn't take any notice.

_He must be daydreaming or something. Too much on his mind to sleep, just like me,_ she thought.

She sat down next to him, startling him out of his thoughts.

She smiled and looked up at some of the paintings in the room.

Draco spoke, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No, my mind is too restless right now. I thought that I would just sit down here for a while. But I'll go if you want to be alone," she said quickly, fearful that he would.

"No, that's okay. I wanted to talk to you, I think," Draco looked puzzled.

Curious, Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I just want to say that I really like you, no matter the state of your blood. It is the same as mine, when it is all said and done."

Hermione looked startled and pleased at such a compliment.

"Thank you, Draco. I feel the same way."

Draco looked at her with suspicion. "You're not lying right now, are you?" he accused.

"No, have I ever, EVER, lied to you?"

Draco paused to think, "Noooo, not that I can remember…"

"And would I have a reason to lie to you now?"

"No…"

Hermione stood. "Glad we got that out of the way. Now if you don't mind…"

"Mione! Please, just stay here. It's just…cozy…here with you."

Hermione sat down again and leaned against his chest.

"You're right, it is."

Draco laughed, and low, seductive chuckle. Hermione smiled at the sound.

"Draco, what is everyone going to think about this? I mean, about us. It isn't the most popular match that they could think of."

"I don't know. But, hey, let's find out together."

"That sounds nice…"

Hermione finally drifted to sleep, with Draco holding her close.

000

Hermione walked hand in hand to the Great Hall with Draco the next morning. Whispers and stares followed them.

"Draco, I don't like this. I mean, our friends are going to be at each others throats when they see this," she whispered to him.

"With the rumours being created right now, I don't think they will need to see us."

Hermione giggled and raised her head in plain stubbornness.

Upon entering the Great Hall, they split up and went to their respective tables. Thankfully for Hermione, Harry and Ron were late risers, and had yet to enter the Great Hall.

After fifteen minutes of studying and eating her breakfast, Harry and Ron finally came down to breakfast. And they were not in the least pleased. Ron least of all.

"Mione, there are rumours going around that you were holding hands with the ferret on your way down here. I can't possibly believe what I am hearing. Could it be true?" Ron asked, glaring toward the Slytherin table.

"Yes, Ron, it is true. Now if you will excuse me…"

"No, I will not! What are you thinking, Hermione? This is Malfoy we are talking about here!"

"It looks to me that you are the only one talking. Harry seems a little silent."

"Does this have anything to do with brushing us off on the Hogsmeade trip?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, it does. I was out on a date with Draco. We had fun," she said as she turned on her heel and walked out with Draco going after her, after glaring at Ron.

"Can you believe the madness, Harry? Hermione is going out with the ferret! He is a death eater! She is going to get hurt!"

"Ron, she is her own person. She can do what she wants. You aren't her father. Besides, do you even know that he is a death eater?"

Ron's mouth gapped up, but no sound came out.

000

Draco caught up with Hermione outside their dorm.

"Mione! What's wrong?"

A/N: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reads this. And if you like this story, you might like to try some of my other ones. Thanks, and review, please!


	6. Author's Note Sorry

Author's Note:

Sorry, but I wanted to thank everyone. Don't be mad at me.

Thanks to **nina-luvs-mnms, chipped-nails, jazzymine91, BlueRosesAtMidnight, noxon1, Guinevere Weasley-Malfoy!**

You've all been great reviewers, and I hope to update soon! Hope to hear from you soon!

Emeraldwolfqueen-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am all done with the disclaimers. I think everyone now knows that I don't own Harry Potter. No more rubbing it in.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was a little stuck. But lets see what I came with now….

Hermione raced down the corridors with Draco closely following her, trying to make it to class on time. After bumping into several other students, they finally made it to Charms.

As they entered the classroom, all the eyes turned their way. Hermione blushed and slide into the first seat she got to. Draco glared at the room before sitting next to her.

Hermione kept her head down until Professor Flitwick came into class, announcing that they would be attempting to perform the Tidying Charm.

_Not too difficult,_ she thought.

Glancing at Draco, she noticed the slight look of disgust on his face. Obviously, he wasn't partial to doing his own cleaning.

She nudged him in the ribs, gaining a wince from him.

"What?" he whispered, barely moving his lips.

"You will, at sometime in your life, need to use this charm. Don't give me your famous look of disgust," she whispered back.

Draco grinned at her, using his evil smirk.

She glared at him and poked him in the arm with her quill.

Draco jumped, a look of pain on his face. Hermione had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing too hard. Unfortunately, the exchange had not gone unnoticed.

Ron's knuckles were turning white when Harry finally noticed what was going on. Quickly, Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled it under the table.

"Behave yourself!" he whispered forcefully.

"But…"

"She won't appreciate in if you started to punch him. It won't help your chances at all."

"But…"

"Just shut up and pay attention to the lesson!" Harry whispered back at him.

Ron turned back to the Professor teaching and started sulking.

But before turning his attention all the way back to the lesson, he promised himself that one day Hermione would be his. Forever.

Draco had watched the argument between Harry and Ron with interest.

_This is where I need to watch my back,_ he thought.

He sighed and turned his attention back to Hermione, who had also noticed Harry and Ron fighting.

Her face had gone pale and she was panting slightly. Draco couldn't stand the sight of her freaking out, so he reached out a hand and gripped her free hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I won't let him hurt me, count on that," he whispered to her.

She smiled up at him, relief showing in her face.

"I don't doubt that for a second," she replied.

Checking to see if anyone was looking at them, Draco then raised her hand to his lips, giving her a courtly kiss.

Hermione smiled, looking into his eyes.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Short, I know, but it is the best I could do on short notice. And if anyone is wondering why it took so long, one excuse is at the top and here is the other one: I was on vacation in New York City for a week also. Review!


End file.
